Spidersong
Spidersong Personality Spidersong is shy and socially awkward. She loves to make new friends, though, when she can. When she is with close friends or others she knows well, Spidersong tends to be sometimes happy and energetic, and sometimes just serious and sarcastic. She’s very stubborn and has a short temper. Spidey is the nicest, most awesome, most fabulousest spooder in the history of spooders! -Leaf who cannot compliment properly Wait, we can say our thoughts on her? Okay :) Spidey is the spideriest of songs and is amazing and also lives under a rock. -Cheetah Wait, we doin’ this? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED IMMEDIANTLY?! Ok, so onto topic.... Spidey is one word.: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.~Rosepaw who is.... rosey? idek :P (Psst Rosepaw, I agree with your supercalifragilisticexpialidocious mention, it describes Spidey exactly. ;)- Snowy) Spidey is an amzing friend <3 She comes with free spanish translation and virtual cookies :P - Aster Spidey is AMAZING we all love BlogClan‘s very own Spooder— MAPLE Spidey is funny, cool, nice and all over amazing :) she is also the BEST SPIDERLLAMA EveR - Jazzy Spidey is the BEST! She is nice, funny, and a great friend. -Frosto Spidey is AMAZING! She's nice, funny, a great friend, and the very first supporter of Destinywish's Prophecy. :P -Bracken Spidey is AMAZING - Sandy On the Blog Spidersong is pretty new to BlogClan. She joined on February 7th and has been obsessed with it ever since. She posts a lot on all the pages and replies to other’s comments. Her favorite page is either the Tavern or the Warriors Game Page. Spidey's fabulous apprentice is Craterpaw, and she is proud to be her mentor. (Also avoid calling her ‘Spider’ only Spidey, or Spooder, or anything except just ‘Spider’ :P) Trivia * Spidey has read every warriors book * Her birthday is in July 23, 2004 * Both her brothers have read Warriors, her little brother is also obsessed with it and is currently reading Shattered Sky * Spidey LOVES cats. Sadly she can’t have one because her aunt doesn’t like cats * She adores reading * Spidey is in choir at her school <3 * She plays piano, and loves it! * Her older brother has autism, Specifically Aspherger‘s Syndome, and he‘s VERY smart * She is a Catholic and her family is very religious * Spidey speaks and reads fluent Spanish (her first language) her mom was Mexican and her dad was white Aster is awed] * She has discord and her user is Spoof#8329 (go friend me!! ;P) * Spidey has a bunch of weird nicknames and likes giving people weird nicknames Friends on the Blog Please add yourself if you want :) Cheetah Crater (Craterpaw/pelt) Bracken Is Adding Herself At The Top Of The List Rainy (Ebonypaw/rain) Silv (Silverleaf/paw) Thistle ( Thistletooth/ paw ) Snowy (SugaredBlossom63) Aster de Awesome (Asterpaw/flame) Firey (Firepaw/leap) Rosie da weirdo stalker who is making skits on BlogClan (Rosepaw/song) Honey Nut Leafios (Leaf Lost in Blizzard) Calmpaw (Calmlake) Snowy (snowystorm) Ivyflight (Ivy) Beckoning "Nin" Paw Lily That Shines Like Dawn Moon (Moonbreeze/paw) Stormberry Who Knows Princess Leia And Is Also A Cat Master (Stormberry) Jazzy (Jasminepaw/breeze) MAPLE (Maplepaw / drift) Owly (Owlfeather/paw) Bramblefire (The bramblest boi) Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) The Jinxie Jinx (Lilypaw) Star who obviously had to add herself Quietbliss Forestflame(Fame) Forest Rain (Willowrain) (The Best) (Rose's Assistant) Pastelblossom Wistep (Willowpaw/step) Betsy Krabs Crystie Yay!!! Sandy Squirrel (paw/talon) Fallen Flighty Frost from BCDS Fursona Spidey is a fluffy (very fluffy) white she-cat with a gray tail and mask, icy blue eyes and long whiskers. Fandoms * Warrior Cats (DUH) * Phandom (DanAndPhil) * Harry Potter! * mucicals * meow * Food. Wait, what?? * Night in the Woods * The Young Elites * Just books in general which is totally a fandom yup * Loads more I can‘t remember right now :p Quotes fell free to add any quotes here! "WE WILL SLAM IN THE GINAT MEOJIES" ~snow-snow "if bobby ate two chocolate bars at 2:36 a.m, how many gallons are in a mile??" ~me testing Snowy "plus im watching buzzfeed" ~flameh "HAGA" ~shadsie "Rain will reign while the cheetah cheats and things will happen" ~cheety "youtube inhaled me" ~jazzy ”Hi person.” -Squirrel "potatobrine for life" -Sandy "I FORGOT BUBBLES EVEN EXISTED I USED TO LOVE THOSE" -Spide, so gracefully forgetting that bubbles existsed. Ships (what even) (Add your ship name with me or someone else if you want!) * Spidah (Spidey X Cheetah) * Sprainy (Spidey X Rainy) * Spood (Spidey X Food) * Sprose (Spidey x Rose) * Spiderain (yessss) (Spidey X Rain) * Spivy (Spidey x Ivy) * Spriv/Spuv (Spidey x Riv) (they are now fake laufully married thanks to Frosto) * Spister (Spidey x Aster) * Spaco (laufully married, Spidey x Taco) * Snowy x Spidey - Snide-y, Spowy, Snoedy, Spnide * soo many more idk OTHERS * CrowBramble (Crowfeather x Bramb) * Flameuchet (Flamey x Trebuchet) * Maplefire (Maple x Bramb) * Beetah (Beechy x Cheetah) * Frollow (Frosty x Wollow) * Snowy x Sporks - Snorks * Spoof - Sporks x oof x Spidey * Rypos (Rain x Typos) * Candy (Sandy x Crystie) * Igey (Ivy x Cringey) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Flamboyant Phoenixes Category:Bookish Birds Category:Shipped